Secret Communication
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Monoma knew he was destined to big things, and when he saw Bakugo Katsuki, he knew it was fate. Yandere Monoma Neito. Yantober.


Disclaimer: Boku no hero Academia/My hero academia doesn't belong to me.

Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

This is part of a Tumblr prompt called "Yantober."

Remember: This behavior is toxic, if somebody you know is saying or doing stuff like this, call out immediately.

Warnings: Obsession, Narcissism, Erotomania, Delusional Yandere.

* * *

Secret Communication

It was destiny, you know?

Monoma knew he will do great things, how he could not? With a quirk like his? He could have a whole bunch of different powers! He only needed a great group of heroes and he would stand up immediately, and like in the school, they will understand how incredible he was! Being in the UA was just his first step into History!

For that same reason, it was a surprise he didn't even make it to the first ten in the Test. Of course he got in the Hero Deparment, it was no way he would not make it; but why he didn't get the best score? How somebody could be better than him? It was just a matter of minutes before he got the answer; another trick of fate! It would be odd to become the number one just getting there right? All great people got small first, not even All Might was that great in the beginning.

That also means that he needed to take care of the people above him; Ibara, Kirishima, he read all those names, but the person at the top got his attention. Not only for being at that place, but it was like the gods were also in his side; "To Win" huh? Looks like his parents have a lot of faith in him with that kind of name. He would gladly meet him.

The first he saw him, he knew he was something else.

It was in the sports festival; even if Midnight didn't present him it was obvious. His confident way to walk, the decision in his tone of voice, the seriousness in his glare. He wasn't sure how, but somehow knew he was seeing directly at him when he was talking; his eyes meet at that instant and all was set. His rival, his fate; he would become another chapter in his biography, a thing that changes his life.

He was ecstatic.

His hair, his dreams, his passion! He was the perfect match send from the gods, it has to be! It became obvious when he saw him, flying in explosions like a firework to the sky, and getting above the others as was nothing. Only somebody who was his soulmate could make something as incredible as that; it was in the UA, it makes sense his romance would start there! A couple of Heroes above everybody, it would be like in the movies!

As he was running in the path thought victory above all the other useless people in that race, is when he considers _why_ he was seeing at him before; it was a message! How did him not notice something so obvious? Probably his destiny boy was aware of their situation, but for not bring unnecessary attention, just look at him and told him to see him in the next round. That is what they would do! They would prove strength to each other before meeting properly!

Oh gorgeous lover, so intelligent and capable! Their reunion would be pure gold.

Of course, he teased him back; he would pick the bait obviously-it was his idea after all-; and wow, he for sure was a huge actor! And even flying straight to him! So powerful and devotional mate he got huh? Not losing easily and his eyes on him, it was clearly his type!

The only…the only thing that went wrong was not meeting him at the finals.

How did this happen? How he could fail like this? It wasn't Bakugou's fault anyway, he was doing what they planned! How the others could fail him? How the universe would twist the fate they send to him? It was…It was another test? Another way to prove him worthy of the incredible future he deserves? Yeah…it was that, it has to be.

He sighs both proud and depressive as he saw his winner got into the first place; poor boy, knowing he was with the wrong people in the stage, angry that he didn't go there. He promises to himself do it better the next time, to be his proper match.

For now, he would with the tease and the play; it was fun to send these messages to his inamorato.

It was his own way to communicate after all.

* * *

...Again, questioning my sanity; I guess this would become common if I continue this challenge.

I'm both proud and ashame of this? I know it doesn't make a lot of sense; but in some way, I like how twisted is the perspective of Monoma, how he is so into his own delusional he can see things clearly. I was looking for inspiration for this fic and I bump into a mental Illness called Erotomania; and if you look for cases of this illness, you will see that Monoma thinking Bakugo "looking"-he didn't see shit-at he was not an odd sign of love with somebody with this issue. I apologize if somebody has suffered this illness or somebody close to them that has to deal with this.

Why I'm ashamed? This doesn't have descriptions of nothing-that is common with me, but this is worse-a poor narration, and it would not be a surprise this is messy.

I like to see this Challenge as a creativity exercise, I'm in a course called "Creative Thinking" and at first, we need to make ideas about EVERYTHING, because that way we can produce a lot, and get creative. Writing every day is not easy; I can't force the inspiration and I'm in school so you can bet it can be a little stressful; that is why I prefer to try my best and hope for that, that trying to get the perfect idea with everything.

Well, that's it, the next one is...Platonic; huh, let's see how we do this one.

See ya in the next one.


End file.
